RWBY: Team Bandit
by teamaster2
Summary: What would happen if a team of US soldiers comes to Remnant. M rating to be safe. (Arkos)


Hey guys, just as I said, I'm redoing this story. Also, for the sake of the plot, I will be keeping the timeline in the events around Advanced Warfare.

"Character Dialogue"

'Character thoughts.

" _Radio dialogue"_

' _Messages via scroll'_

-Skies over Western Sahara, 10 kilometers off the coast-

"Alright, the Moroccan government has alerted us to a large Atlas facility around 76 kilometers south the main Moroccan border. They have requested it to be cleared out." The sergeant in command of the five-man fire team called out from inside their razorback transport. Outside, the desert of the Sahara continued to zoom past. In the skies were twelve other razorbacks, their four engines helping them cruise above the sands of the desert with their five to ten passengers to the Atlas facility. Back inside a razorback near the end of the V-shaped formation, one of the soldiers inside was looking down at the floor, his bulldog combat shotgun. His face showed he was about 18 or so with deep, blue eyes of caucasian descent, with a woman on his left. On his uniform, his last name was displayed: Arc, with the first name of Jaune.

"What's the nature of facility of this facility sir?" The woman next him asked. The woman in question was of Asian descent with dark brown eyes.

"From what we know, it was a rocket test site with several launch pads around the main base. You guys know anything about the Safeguard Project?" No one said a thing. "Well, the main structure is shaped like a pyramid." As he was saying this, a hologram of the facility materialized. The main structure was a pyramid with six launch pads on the north side with four smaller hexagonal buildings to the south. Around the facility was a large fence. At the north end of the compound was several large concrete rectangles coming out of the ground.

"Alright, any specific target inside?" The squad's demolition expert asked. He was a middle eastern looking man with a southern European style tan and dark brown eyes.

"Negative Baker, we have nothing right now. However, the CIA thinks there may by a store of manticore inside the base. That means, we're completely fucked if they deploy it." The sergeant says.

"Always the pessimist, aren't ya Holts?" Jaune sarcastically says.

"That's simply the reality of the situation Arc." Holts says.

"Touchdown in three!" The pilots call out.

"Squad, check your gear!" Holts yells. Jaune looks down at his bulldog shotgun and checks for ant problems, then does the same for his crossbow. In front of him, Holts was doing the same to his IMR and RW1. Tosh was doing the same with his AMELI LMG. Firmly next him was a stinger M7. The Asian woman with the last name of Nimh was looking over her MK 14 and Atlas 45. The last member of the squad was Hafner, and she had an MP 11 and Atlas 45. All of them also had three threat grenades and four lethal variable grenades. Then the razorback started shaking as the ground started firing at them. Outside, one of the transports was hit by several missiles completely destroying it and sending its debris into the dunes below

"Get us closer to the ground!" Holts yelled. The pilots didn't reply, but everyone knew the feeling of evasive maneuvers in a razorback. Sure the ones the Sentinels had were much easier going when going evasive, but the armies flew like bricks and tossed everyone and thing inside around.

"30 seconds!" The pilot called. Outside, another two razorbacks were shot down, causing them to crash into one of the outlying buildings. Then they felt the transport touchdown, and the doors open and they quickly rushed out. Around them, more US soldiers poured out of their transports and took cover behind anything they could, vehicles, crates, and even an unflyable razorback.

"We got snipers inside the building on our left!" A trooper to Jaune's left yells out. Tosh waits for no orders, he quickly takes aim with his stinger and waits for another trooper to suppress the snipers with LMG fire, then he fires, destroying everything around snipers, and the snipers themselves.

"Push forward!" A man calls out. All the US soldiers, out of their cover and started pushing on the main building. The main entrance was open allowing more enemy soldiers to run out and meet them. However, after the loss of New Baghdad, most Atlas personnel were heavily demoralized, some continued to fiercely hold on. It was, this facility would and will continue to hold on.

"Everyone push forward!" The field commander yells.

"Captain Thompson, we've got more hostiles coming out of the building," Holts yelled.

"Well shoot them, sergeant!" He yells back.

Holts gave a wordless command and the squad opens fire on the outcoming Atlas troopers, killing most and wounding the rest. Looking around, they could see the rest of the assault force starting to storm into the buildings.

"Sergeant Holts, take Bandit 6 and 7 and find the main control room. We need to confirm if there's any manticore here." The captain said. Holts saluted him.

"Bandit 6 and 7, RZ on the main building entrance," Holts said into his radio. The two squads met up at the main entrance. By this point, the doors had been sealed by Atlas from the inside.

"Baker, Trace, thermite the door," Holts said. The two wordlessly set a charge on the door, then set them off at the same time. The two charges started with the outer side of the charges igniting the thermite, after the reaction, the C4 goes off creating a hole big enough for two people to go in. The first two in was Hafner and Long, both deploying their wrist-mounted shields to absorb any fire. However, they were met with silence.

"Spread out. Find a terminal for any intel on the base." The sergeant in command of Bandit 7, Daniel Mason, said. Jaune took the time to clear out the immediate rooms. The main room was connected to the other rooms with glass doors.

"Rooms clear!" He yelled out, telling everyone the immediate area was clear.

"What the rooms look like Arc?" Holts asked.

"Looks like offices, barracks, and some storage. And a few rooms undesignated." He answered.

"Found something." Trace said. "Looks like most of the base personnel came out and fought us. The non-combatants fled as we came in. Most did. There's still a few inside in the bottom level. There's also mentions of a project called QT."

"Anything more on the project?" Mason asked

"Nothing. This terminal doesn't have access. Though I did get us a map." Trace replied.

"Alright. Everyone let's get moving." Mason said.

"Bandit Actual, we're moving further into the base, the front door is open and clear." Holts said into his radio.

" _Copy that 6-1. We're finishing up out here."_ Captain Thompson replied. The nine US soldiers push forward and start clearing out the building. The main part of the structure was a launching pad for missiles, however, the missile had nothing in the payload section. Below them, the area goes down further while catwalks went around the perimeter and every story goes into the walls, likely observation areas.

"Alright, everyone, let's start moving down." Mason said. At the front was Jaune with another member of Bandit 7, Dominik Jackson, directly behind him. In the center of the open space was a large crane, slightly concealed by the rockets from the entrance. It appeared to hold crates of some kind. What was inside was unknown. Looking inside an observation pod on the side of the structure, Jaune could see Trace and Long clearing it out. The pods themselves had a few terminals on a desk and filing cabinets.

At the bottom of the area was several forklifts with crates of, something, on them.

"Looks like these crates are supplies for their orbital stations. Mostly food and water, and some munitions." Dominik said, his Hungarian accent coming out.

"Well, not manticore. Let's go further down. Trace, how much further till we find anything on Project QT?" Holts asked.

"Not much further, just beyond those blast doors." He said, pointing at the blast door behind them.

"Alright, let's go through." Mason said.

"Nimh, Hafner, check it out." Holts said. The two women moved forward towards the door. Seeing a console on the wall, they tried opening the door, a few minutes later, it opened, slowly. However, they were hammered with weapons fire.

"Well, we found the rest of the base's personnel." Long said. The nine soldiers open fired on the Altas soldiers. While, Jaune charged forward into their lines, he threw a threat grenade at them, making them appear on everyone's HUD, and once behind them, started firing. Activating his stim, his body was flooded with nanites greatly accelerating healing and improving reaction times, that and a fair amount of adrenaline was flowing too. Around several hundred rounds from both sides later, Jaune started calming himself down and the rest of the team started coming through.

"Nice work everyone, let's find this project." Holts said. Moving into a large chamber, they found something.

"So Trace, is this what we're looking for?" Long asked questioningly.

"I honestly don't know." Trace replied.

"Well, this looks like something from fucking stargate or something." Jackson said, putting his EPM- 3 on the ground and started talking pictures. And indeed, it did look like it belongs in Star Gate. It was a large circular device that was large enough for a deuce and a half truck to go through, with something behind it.

"So, what the hell is this thing?" Hafner asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Trace said. He quickly found a terminal to find out more. The other eight started clearing out the room of anything hostile. On one side of the room, they found a suit of AST-32, though this one appears to have had its weapons removed in exchange for welders and drills to assist in construction.

"Got something finally. So QT stands for Quantum Transportation. Basically, it's a teleporter. And this thing," Trace said, as he was pointing to the round thing behind them all, "isn't complete. There's still a large chamber behind it that needs to be built. The chamber appears too large enough to hold a tank."

"So what, was Atlas going to explore new planets with this thing?" Jaune joked.

"No, their aims are much more realistic, establish bases on every continent to quickly move materials and personnel across the planet in seconds. Hell, it appears they wanted to build on their space stations." Trace said. Everyone appeared to be surprised by this.

"Well, at least they're realistic about it." Nimh said.

"I'm glad you agree with us." Someone said over the loudspeakers. The nine quickly went into a combat stance scanning the room quickly, waiting for anyone to show themselves.

"Identify yourself!" Holts yelled.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. But what isn't, your assistance in helping me with something." The voice said. The blast door quickly closed itself. Then above it, a manticore was released.

"Manticore is loose in the base do not enter, I repeat, do not enter!" Holts yelled out. Behind them, the 'gate' started spinning as it powered up, inside was a milk-white field.

"I now offer you a choice: death by manticore, or possible death by quantum physics. Choose quickly." The voice said again.

"All in favor of not dying by manticore, say I." Holts said.

"I!" Everyone said. Taking what could be their lasts breath, they quickly went in. Trace left behind a recorder behind, so when someone came in, they would know what happened.

-Remnant, Forever Fall Forest-

The milk white portal opened in the forest, then nine people came out. Quickly gathering themselves, they quickly realize they're in a forest.

"Ok, anyone know where we are?" Holts asked. No one said a single thing. Taking a look at their surroundings. They were in a forest, the leaves of the trees were a crimson red and the ground was even more stained red. Before anyone could speak up, gunfire could be heard behind them.

"Let's go investigate." Mason said. Unknown to the nine of them, they were being watched. Inside a tower surrounded by gears, not dissimilar to a clock's gear, a green robed man with silver hair was watching the nine of them move through the forest. Since Cinder's attack on his Academy, he had expanded the perimeter with motion activated cameras, and he was now staring at a ghost from the past.

"You leave for a year Mr. Arc, but you don't recognize where you are." The man takes a deep breath before calling some familiar faces. A few minutes later, seven students appear. Team RWBY and support Team NPR (Pincer).

"I've called you all here because a ghost from the past has shown up again." The seven looked confused but quickly changed. On the screen in front of them was the leader of Team JNPR. "You are to head to the Forever Fall Forest and bring them here. We will get our answers then." He said.

"We won't fail headmaster." The youngest one said.

Meanwhile in the forest, the nine soldiers found the remains of some travelers, and something else eating the corpses.

"What the fuck are these things?" Jackson asked, before the nine of the executed the few 'things' that were there.

"Look for survivors." Holts said. The nine of them tried to find anyone alive, but none stood. All of them were dead.

"What the fuck were those things? They looked like deformed werewolves." Hafner asked, closing the eyes of a small child.

"Found something" Jaune said, picking up something akin to a cell phone. He quickly gained access to it and started going through it.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're on Earth anymore. Lookup." Long said, pointing towards the sky. Even though it was a few hours till night fall, they could see the moon, or what was left of it. Half of the moon was shattered and it's pieces stretched out away from it.

"What. The. Fuck." Baker said, saying out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Jaune, please tell me you got something out of that." Nimh asked.

"Something. So those things are called beowolves, and they're also called 'Creatures Of Grimm'. Apparently, their only reason for existence is hunting humans and faunus? What the fuck is a faunus?" A few seconds of searching later, he found his answer. "Oh, so faunus are people with animal parts, claws, ears, etc. Just about everything from the animal kingdom."

"Anything about where we are?" Mason asked.

"So this planet is called Remnant. Dominated by five main kingdoms, and few cities and villages as well." Jaune answered. However, before he could go further, he was cut off by Holts.

"Let's find some shelter before it get's dark." Holts said.

"Agreed. Let's find some ruins of a cave." Mason backed. As Jaune was getting off the ground, he get a slight headache, Nimh noticed this however.

"You ok Jaune?" She asked.

"I'm ok Mary. Just is a slight headache is all." He tried to reassure her.

"Just as long as you can think straight Jaune." Baker said.

In the skies over the forest, the seven students were tracking the scroll's power usage.

"So, how are we going to get him back?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't appear to be in charge." Ren said. Since they got airborne there was little talk, just some crying. Ruby and Pyrrha were hit the hardest by his disappearance, and more so when they saw him again. Nora was holding onto Ren, trying not cry. Yang was thinking about how hard to hit him with her cybernetic arm. Blake and Weiss didn't know how they would react period, and Ren was mostly stoic as ever.

"Alright, we're gonna set it down in this clearing." The pilots said. Just as he finished, the doors open, allowing the seven students to disembark. They quickly started going towards some movement Blake heard.

"So get this guys; these 'hunters' have this thing called aura, it seems it's basically an energy shield powered by their, soul? What? That doesn't seem right." Jaune said.

"There's no way in hell something can be powered by your soul, that's just not scientifically possible. It has to be something else right?" Another person asked.

"Sorry Tosh, that's all there is. And get this, every person has different amount of it. There's also this thing called a 'semblance', it's basically a projection of your personality, kinda. I think that was a bad explanation." Jaune said.

"Contacts, 3 o'clock." Another voice said. The nine quickly pointed their weapons at the seven students.

"Come on out, we know you're there." A commanding voice said. From the nine US soldier's perspective, seven people, a little younger than them came out the bushes most appeared to be armed with weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" Holts asked.

"My name it Ruby Rose. We're here take Jaune back to Beacon." The youngest girl, Ruby, said. The eight others looked at Jaune.

"Don't look at me, I've never seen them before." Jaune said, looking just as confused.

"Never seen us before? You've constantly tried to get Weiss here to go out with you." The Yellow themed one said. Jaune simply raised an eyebrow.

"I find that impossible. I've never seen any of you before. So, how do you know me?" Jaune asked. The three of the females appeared to be hurt by this, while one simply was not made happy.

"Regardless, he's not going with you, he's staying with us. We're gonna keep going the way we were going, you're free if you want. Let's move." Holts said. Before anyone could even, see so much as move, Jaune was slammed by a red blur with rose petals behind it. Looking down, and barely staying standing, he saw the young girl now holding him like a vice, refusing to let go. Jaune simply looked at the rest of squad for help but received none. Not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already is, he puts his hand on her head as she started to tremble.

"Uhh, please don't cry?" Jaune said, unsurely.

"Please come back to Beacon." She said quietly.

"What the fuck is Beacon?!" Tosh yelled.

"Only the most prestigious huntsman academy on Remnant." Weiss said, with some pride.

"Wow, you sound like a bitch." Mary said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"You say that again." Weiss said threateningly. Both side reading their weapons, par Ruby and Jaune.

"Everyone calm down. Why won't you let us take our friend?" The only male of the other group asked.

"He's currently under my command in unknown territory. We need to find shelter and try to way contact our superiors." Holts explained. By this point Ruby had detached from Jaune went back to the group of students.

"Wait, are you with the Atlassian military?" Weiss asked. The nine soldiers tensed up.

"No, we are not. We are soldiers of the United States Army. We are currently at war with the Atlas Corporation. We need to find a way back to our planet." Holts said.

"Your planet?" Ruby asked. However, before more words could be said, a beowolf ran out towards the sixteen people in the gathering. Surprising even the Beacon students, the soldier with an LMG quickly lit up the lone beowolf and killed it.

"Beowolves don't hunt alone." Yellow said.

"Defensive formation!" Holts yelled. The nine soldiers quickly formed a circle, watching all lines of advance on them while the seven students pulled their own weapons out, waiting for something to happen. To their relief, only a few beowolves came out and charged them. However, a soldier with an energy weapon killed all three of them before any damage was done.

"All clear!" Jaune yelled. The circle quickly dissipated.

"Aww, you didn't leave any for us." The girl with a war hammer pouted.

"Should've acted faster." The guy with the energy weapon said.

"I think I have a solution to your shelter problem. The headmaster of our school would likely let you stay at the academy until a permanent solution can be found." The girl with spartan like armor said.

"That might be a solution. But right now, you don't have our trust, no one here does. We don't who our enemies are." Holts said.

"It might be our best option." Trace said.

"Alright then, lead the way." Holts said. While they were heading back to the bullhead, the students took note of the suits of armor each soldier was wearing. It was like an exo-suit of some kind. Jaune appeared to have a shotgun, crossbow, and several knives on his chest and legs. Upon seeing the craft, everyone loaded up into the transport, then it takes off. The soldiers simply had their weapons between their feet, and either staring at the ground or the roof.

"So, what are the suits your wearing?" Ren asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Their exo-suits. They improve our agility, endurance, and strength to some level based on the type. I won't go into detail about them right now." Holts explained.

"Aww. What about your weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Same with our weapons miss Rose." Holts said. She simply made a slight pout.

"So, you never told us your names." The male of the group said.

"We didn't. My name is Daniel Holts." Holts said.

"Tosh Baker."

"Rebecca Hafner."

"You apparently know mine." Jaune said.

"Mary Nimh."

"Daniel Mason."

"Jordan Trace."

"Dominik Jackson."

"Dahong Long."

"OK, we told you our names, now yours." Tosh said.

"I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee." Holts raised an eyebrow.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long." Dahong raised an eyebrow.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Nora Valkyrie!" Ren put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down slightly.

"Lie Ren."

"Introductions finished, what's Beacon like?" Trace asked.

"I got a question for Blake, what's with the bow?" Rebecca asked.

"It's uhh." Blake started.

"Oh come on Blake, you said you'd be more open about it." Yang said.

"About what?" Jaune asked. Blake simply removed the bow, revealing her cat ears. She for whatever reason, expecting insults.

"I'm a faunus." She said quietly.

"OK. Can someone please answer Trace's question." Dominik asked. Blake was shocked by the fact he just dismissed her statement.

"Well, the academy's great! It's the most prestigious combat academy on Remnant. The best huntsman come from there." Pyrrha said.

"Ok, well, how do you know our private?" Holts asked.

"He was the leader of Team JNPR, me, Ren, and Nora's team. And my partner." Pyrrha said.

"Your partner? How? He's been on Earth his entire life. I remember seeing at the Santa Monica Orphanage when we were twelve." Mary said.

"Wait, orphanage?" Ren asked.

"Yup. Orphanage. It wasn't terrible. It was Atlas funded, so it was more like a boarding school." Jaune said.

"Ok, what about your armor? You guys must have some kind of armor." Yang asked.

"Our chest and back are protected by a nano weaved carbon fiber-ceramic plates. The fabric everywhere else is a carbon fiber/kevlar composite. There are a few smaller pieces of ceramic plates on our abdomens as well." Mason explain.

"Though, some do choose to take some of the larger plates off. I know for a fact Bandit Company choose to take off our back ceramic plates." Tosh said.

"Why would you take some of the plates off? And why don't you just use your auras?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, on Earth, our planet of origin, there is no such thing as aura. It simply doesn't exist. The only armor you have, is any you make. And the whole reason to take plates off is to increase your mobility. The exo-suits may reduce the fatigue on our muscles, but having less weight is still nice." Jaune explained.

"Coming up on Beacon in thirty seconds!" The pilot called out. The seven students were completely thrown a wrench by the sudden revelation: no aura. None at all. Before any more questions were asked, the bullhead landed and doors opened up allowing everyone inside to get out.

Upon getting out, several of the US soldiers whistled in surprise.

"Damn son, talk about impressive." Tosh said.

"No shit Tosh." Jaune mumbled. The seven students couldn't help but laugh quietly at the nine's shock. However, Jaune's shock quickly turned south as he got another headache, this time, a bit more intense.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Mary asked with more concern.

"Ye-Yeah. I'll be fine. It might've been something in the forest. I was starting to get congested." Jaune tried to reassure her.

"I hope for your sakes it passes soon, I need everyone to have a clear head and be combat able." Holts said. Jaune simply nodded.

"Hey, so who said they could be here?" A male voice called out. Turning to see the voice, they saw a taller man, not taller than Tosh, though, with some heavier armor.

"We did Cardin. Headmaster Ozpin wants to speak with them." Weiss said.

"Well, allow me to the ladies there first." The man, no, oversized child named Cardin said.

"No thanks, I don't think you're our type." Rebecca said bluntly.

"I don't know I could show you what a real man could do." He said, trying to be suave.

"You're no man, you're an oversized child." Jaune said.

"Jauney boy. You have some gall coming back here." Cardin said. For some reason, Jaune really didn't like this person, but he can't point his finger at why.

"And why is that?" Jordan asked.

"Oh I don't know, he faked his way here. While the rest of us worked our butts off to get here." He said, with some venom.

Holts simply turned towards Jaune, "If you faked here, nice job. You're still a good fighter and a hell of a soldier." He praised. The rest of his squad was somewhat surprised, Jaune usually gave half-assed salutes to Holts.

Jaune simply gave him a proper salute. "Thank you, sir." Cardin was now fuming, while Jaune's team(?) was prideful of the praise.

"You're congratulating him?!" Cardin roared.

"Mr. Winchester, enough!" A strong female voice called out. Looking at the voice, the students recognized her, while the soldiers recognized her as an authority figure. "You seven are free to go, I will take it from here."

"Ok professor." Ruby said.

"I will be the first to give the proper welcome to Beacon Academy. The headmaster wishes to speak with you all." She said, somewhat glaring at Cardin. A few minutes of walking, they passed by the cliffs, and the headaches came back, in force, plus extras.

" _For years you have trained to be warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."_

" _These teammates will be with for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."_

" _That being said the first person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years."_

"Jaune!" Rebecca shook Jaune back to reality. "You alright?"

"I-I don't feel well. I can't place it, though." Jaune answered, now more concerned.

"I hope your comrade is alright." The professor said.

"I hope he is too professor. I need everyone on their feet and ready for combat at a moment's notice." Holts replied.

"I will be sergeant. I just need to get my bearings again." Jaune said, using Tosh as a support till he can stand straight.

"Then let's not keep the headmaster waiting then." She said. The ten continued on, though most gave Jaune a glare of distrust.

"They must really not like you at all." Mason said.

"The hell did you do?" Tosh asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but when I stepped foot onto the academy, I got a real sense of deja vu. And that last headache, there was voices too, mentioning something forming teams and partners." Jaune said. While most raised an eyebrow, Goodwitch was intrigued. 'He remembers that but nothing else, why?' She thought. Upon reaching the elevators, they had to use both elevators to go up completely.

"Ah, Sergeant Holts, Sergeant Mason, thank you for coming. Before you ask, I had Team RWBY record any conversations you might've had." Ozpin said.

"Understandable. But why did you ask us to come here." Holts asked.

"Simple, I wanted answers. Why are you here?" Ozpin said. "You are clearly not from this world, but yet, you came. I wonder why?"

"It was a simple choice really, death by a genetically engineered super virus capable of targeting not only one person but leave an entire other person completely unharmed, or a possible death by our atoms ripped apart on a quantum level." Holts said.

"We choose option two." Tosh finished.

"Clearly. Now the question is: how do you plan on getting back?" Ozpin asked. The nine soldiers simply looked at each other.

"We don't know if we can. We sure as shit can't go back to the chamber we left in, it's filled with a manticore, the super virus, it'll kill us instantly." Holts said.

"OK, a new question: what are you going to do while you're here? You may never go home." Ozpin asked.

"We, don't know. We didn't think that far ahead. Simple survival was first on our list." Mason said.

"I have question about organization, there are two sergeants, why?" The professor spoke up.

"Simple, we're two different squads, I command Baker, Hafner, Arc, and Nimh while Mason commands Trace, Jackson, and Long." Holts explained.

"Now what? You're here, on a foreign planet, with no way of getting home, what are you going to do?" Ozpin asked. "I have a solution for your problem. However Mr. Arc, you did exist here at one point, your friends and team deeply remember you, the rest, however, did not exist here, period." Ozpin said. Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The rest can solve a problem for me. Within the last year, I've been forced to accept the fact that we are at war, a civil war of sorts. I'm sure you've heard of the faunus?" They all nodded.

"An extreme group called the White Fang attacked the Kingdom of Vale and this very academy. Many of my students were injured and a few fell in battle, but you all, you are all warriors to fight people, not monsters. I need that skill here." Ozpin said. The other professor was shocked at this.

"What are you suggesting?" Holts said.

"The nine could be instated as Beacon's high-level security force to any threats the academy. This would also give you the power to fight them in the city itself." Ozpin said.

"Could you even do that?" Holts asked.

"I cases of emergency where I see a very real threat to the academy and my students, I can greatly bend the rules of what is accepted until the threat passes, then the Vale council would have to decide if you could stay. Another workaround would intruding you nine as students. But you've already had combat training, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir. All of us passed the hell called boot camp. So Mason, what do you think?" Holts asked.

"Shit Daniel, we're being given a job where we can do what we do best on a fucking silver platter, I'd fucking take it." Mason said. Holts looked at the rest their soldiers, they nodded in agreeance.

"Alright, we'll take it." Holts said. Ozpin smiled at this.

"I thank you then. Glynda, please, escort them to their new working place. Also Mr. Arc, here, take this." Ozpin said, handing Jaune a picture. Looking at the picture, it was him and the seven students that picked them up.

"Please follow me."She said. Going back down the elevator, the ten arrived at where they started. At the bottom, a woman with tiger features and a woman who looks very much like Ruby was waiting for the elevator.

"Oh! Glynda, who are these men and women?" The look-a-like Ruby asked.

"These are our new security staff. I'm showing them their new workplace." Glynda replied.

"Oh, well I'm Professor Peach and this is Professor Summer Rose. Welcome to Beacon." Professor Peach says. Holts raises an eyebrow at Professor Rose's name.

"Wait, Rose? Isn't there a student with the same last name?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, that would be my daughter." Summer says.

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense." Tosh said, voicing what most were thinking. A cough from behind them got their attention.

"If we could keep moving. Although, I simply need to show the room to your sergeants." Glynda says.

"Baker, Trace, get a lay of the land, the rest you, find choke points and high grounds. Then start patrolling." Holts said. The seven soldiers salute, then start to spread out over the academy.

Walking away from the main group, Jaune, Nimh, and Long were walking along. Most students were wary of the new people, but Ozpin sent an alert to everyone, telling them they were the new security of the academy. Most were still not happy with Jaune returning, but they had to suck it up, he technically had more power over all of them now.

"Hey, Arc!" Speaking of moving problems, Cardin showed himself again. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question: shouldn't you be in class?" Jaune asked back. By this point, every member had their hands on their weapons.

"No, actually class doesn't start for another seven minutes. Now answer my question, Arc." Cardin spat out.

"Patrolling the campus, ensuring security. If you have problems, ask Goodwitch or Ozpin." Jaune said. Indicating to the other two to keep walking. However, Cardin grabbed his shoulder. Combat training and instincts kicked in, he quickly grabbed Cardin by the arm that had grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and quickly followed it up it a foot on his back, since he landed on his face. The other two people with Jaune quickly aimed their weapons at Cardin.

"What gives Arc?! You can't do this! I'm student here and you're not!" Cardin yelled.

"You attempted to threaten a member of security with physical force. We'll let this be your one and only warning." Jaune said, letting Cardin get up while the two other members of security lowered their weapons. Everyone else around was kinda shocked, Jaune, the cheater that got into Beacon, just manhandled Cardin the brute.

"No need to keep watching people, move along." Long said. Everyone simply ignored this and continued to watch as Cardin pulls himself off the ground and stared at Jaune's back with an intense gaze.

" _4, 5, what's your status?_ " Holts asked via radio.

"We're all good here. Minor dispute settled." Jaune answered back.

" _Roger that. All units are being advised to move towards the cafeteria, over."_ Holt said.

"Copy that, we're oscar mike." Jaune said. Nodding for Nimh and Long to follow.

"This isn't over Arc!" Cardin yelled from behind them, but they ignored him completely.

A few minutes later, all nine soldiers rallied at the cafeteria entrance, all waiting for Jaune and his group to return.

"Good, you've arrived. Our primary HQ and BST (Barracks, Storage, and Training) will in room 2 in building 1. Directly under the staff offices and dorms. Any questions?" Holts asked.

"What about resupply?" Tosh asked. "Our weapons may not be compatible with standard rounds in use."

"Aside from extreme conservation, we'll do what we can to make our own. We'll have meetings there to figure this out. Anymore?" Holts asked again. No one said a thing. "Alright, continue your patrol. Report any problems. Current groups are fine for now."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Who else wants some food?" Jackson asked.

"Fair enough. Let's get something to eat at the barracks." Holts said. The nine proceeded to walk over to the barracks.

The rest of the day went smoothly with no problems, though the only exception was Cardin trying to start shit with Jaune, though he was stopped by Goodwitch after the third time. Through the night, everyone was sleeping well, all except Jaune and Baker.

"What are doing up?" Baker asked, startling Jaune slightly. He was currently sitting at a table in the barracks mess hall, in his hand, the picture given to him by Ozpin.

"Couldn't sleep." He said quietly.

"Is that the picture Ozpin gave you?" Tosh asked sitting down.

"Yeah, it is. It's confusing me. Here I am, in this picture with those other students, but I don't remember any of it. None of it all." Jaune said, staring at the picture.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you man. Everyone seemed to recognize you and some were not happy about it." Tosh said.

"Yeah, I know. Cardin was especially not happy. I don't know why, but manhandling him just seemed, right you know. Something someone deserved." Jaune said, chuckling at the end.

"Yeah, we've all had one of those moments." Tosh said, chuckling lightly with Jaune. "What about those headaches you've had when we arrived? Did those clear up?"

"Yeah, it cleared up. Hell, I think everyone got one or two today." Jaune said.

"Yeah, we did. Rebecca was thinking, hoping it was simply us being in a different atmosphere." Tosh said.

"I hope it is too." Jaune said.

"What are you two doing up? It's 5:30 in the morning." Trace said, surprising both of them.

"He couldn't sleep, and I'm an earlier riser," Tosh said.

"Well, it seemed like you were talking about something." Trace said as he was grabbing a chair and sitting down. "So what was it about?"

"The fact that everyone recognized me, but I didn't. That bothers me a little. Some claimed they were friends. I don't forget my friends." Jaune said.

"That is strange. Very strange. What do you remember from the big headache you had?" Trace asked.

"Not much, just Ozpin talking about teams, there was only voices, nothing, just his voice." Jaune.

"That sounds like a triggered memory. Some people lock up parts of their memories, but come back after seeing a key person or thing. Something very important to them." Trace said. Jaune was now more confused than he was already.

"It was the cliff that triggered it, though, not a person. I remember looking at the cliff, then his voice. It doesn't make any sense." Jaune said.

"Let's move on to a different topic that has been bothering me: aura. What the hell makes it. Unless this is an alternate universe, there has to be a scientific explanation for it." Tosh said

"I was bothered by that too, what created it? And why?" Trace asked.

"Well an answer to the why part is those grimm, things, monsters, whatever you want to call them. It definitely leveled the playing field a lot." Jaune said.

"I agree. It gives the endurance and strength of tank when fighting a biological one. Levels the playing field a lot. I won't argue, it very likely saved them all." Tosh said.

"I agree, but still doesn't explain what it actually is. It seems to block all types of attacks and some people can even breathe under water. Or so I heard." Trace said. Just then, a scroll given to them by Ozpin went off, waking everyone up.

"Hello?" Jaune answered.

" _Ah, Mr. Arc. Please tell Holts I wish to speak with him."_ Ozpin said over the line.

"I'm here headmaster." Holts said though he was tired.

" _Well, there is a team leaving for a higher risk mission than I would like. I'm asking two or three of your soldiers to accompany them on the mission."_ He said.

"Alright. Trace, Tosh, Jaune since you three are already wide awake, you'll be going. The rest of us, let's get ready for today's patrols." Holts said.

After quickly showering, and suiting up, the three soldiers walked over to the landing pads. Waiting for them was Team RWBY and support team NPR. "Well, you all ready?" Trace asked.

"Yes, we're all ready." Weiss said. Ruby was currently asleep and being carried by Yang and Nora was on Ren's back. The only one who wasn't upset was Pyrrha and Ren who both were ready for the early morning mission.

"Good, everyone load up." Jaune said. A few minutes after they took off, Tosh scroll went off.

"Go ahead." He said.

" _New intel on grimm strength, several packs of beowolves along with several packs of ursas but be advised; we're seeing several omega level beowolves in the area. Exercise extreme caution."_ Holts said over the scroll.

"You all heard that?" Tosh asked. They all nodded.

"I don't think you should be here, none you have your aura, except Jaune." Weiss said.

"No, I don't have that. We won't need it, though." Jaune said, smirking slightly.

"Then how do you expect to defeat the omega then?" Weiss demanded.

"Staying mobile. We've been going over everything that has been recorded about the grimm. That includes Peter's stories. We've had to get to learn their weaknesses." Tosh said. While some were satisfied with this answer, seeing it was what you're supposed to do, Weiss was not convinced.

"Still, you should leave this to the hunters in training." She said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The headmaster's instructions were clear, provide assistance to the huntsman-in-training in field." Jaune said.

"Well, maybe he's wrong this time." Weiss tried to argue.

"I highly doubt it, He seems like he knows what he's doing." Trace says. Weiss still wasn't convinced.

"Two minutes till drop." The pilots call out.

"Check your gear." Tosh says. The three soldiers take one last look at their weapons and armor. The seven students were mostly looking at what Jaune was doing. He still had his shotgun, but also a crossbow on his back and many knives. Along with a few grenades.

"What kind of grenades do you have Jaune?" Nora asked. He pulled two different types of grenades.

"We all have either threat grenades and smart grenades. You can't see it, but we have a heads-up display in front of our eyes and the threat grenades use subsonic sound waves to find and highlight enemies. The variable grenades have one of two types, lethal and tactical. My particular type are of the lethal variant, which are smart, contact, and frag. Though can only choose one before throwing it." Jaune explained.

"What about tactical?" Blake asked.

"Threat, flash, or EMP." Jaune answered.

"But why have have regular threats and tacticals?" Ren asked.

"Simple: cost. Standard threat grenades cost about 200 US dollars to make, while to make a tactical variable is around 5,000 to 10,000 US dollars. Lethals are much less, about 500 US dollars to make. Thus making them more common. Though, standard frag grenades are still very common." Trace answered. Before more questions could be asked, the back of the bullhead opened.

"Everyone OUT!" The pilot yelled. They all took that as their cue and quickly exit the transport.

"Alright, since ten people are gonna attract a lot of attention, we'll stay here and cover your asses if you have to pull back. If you can't scream and we'll run." Tosh said.

"I'd feel better if one of you came with us." Pyrrha said.

"Private, that's you." Tosh said grinning, Trace was starting to grin as well. The students were confused.

Jaune cleared their confusion by flipping them off. "Fuck you too Tosh." Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss were shocked by this gesture while Blake, Yang, Ren, and Nora laughed slightly. After walking forwards, one someone spoke up.

"That wasn't very nice Jaune." Ruby said.

"Well they're assholes so," Jaune said, he feels someone lightly hit him on the head. He couldn't help but chuckle. For whatever reason, this feels, right. "What? They are though." He said, with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster.

"That's still not nice." Ruby pouted.

"So Jaune, what is life in your military like?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmm. 90 percent boredom with the last 10 percent is usually fear. Seeing how that last 10 percent is combat." Jaune answered.

"Well, who were you fighting?" Blake asked.

"Atlas. A superpower for hire. It's a super corporation. Their CEO and founder, Jonathan Irons, declared war on the world's powers. They had one thing that could've won them the war: Manticore. A biological super weapon capable of targeting specific ethnic groups. In this case, everyone against Atlas." Jaune explained.

"What about the faunus of your planet?" Blake asked.

"There are no faunus on Earth, just humans." Jaune said. This shocked everyone.

"No faunus? None at all?" Blake asked.

"Yup, none. The only thing remotely close only exists in works of fiction. That also goes for grimm." Jaune said.

"What about dust?" Weiss asked.

"What the hell is dust?" Jaune asked.

"Never mind then." Weiss said.

" _Hey Arc, is it just me, or is this silence really starting bother you too?"_ Tosh asked via radio.

"You had to fucking to say something didn't you?" Jaune said but was scanning the forest in front of him. "But, yeah I'm getting that same uneasy feeling." The students were confused but started to prepare for the worst. Behind them, a bunch of sticks and twigs snapped, alerting them to something. Jaune was the only one who actually aimed his weapon at the disturbance. The seven Beacon students were more alert than they were, but nonetheless, keep their weapons down.

However, Jaune's vigilance paid off, three beowolves quickly charged out of the trees and straight towards the eight of them. A quick burst of shotgun shells later, all three were dead, along with seven startled students.

"We could've had them Arc." Weiss said.

"You probably could've." He said, reloading his bulldog shotgun. "But you didn't."

"There's probably gonna be more. Stay alert." Ren said.

"Tosh, Trace, what's your status?" Jaune asked into his radio.

" _So far so good. Heard some gunfire."_ Tosh answered.

"Made contact. The natives are getting restless." Jaune joked. However, before more banter could be shared, more beowolves charged out, this time, the students got stuck in. More and more beowolves came out of the trees, with killer intent.

"Form a circle and tighten up, don't let them get behind you!" Jaune yelled. Really, only NPR heard and listened to him, helping him form a defensive circle. Blake, however, noticed this quickly and alerted her team who promptly formed up with them. Several dozen dead beowolves later, they were clear.

"That could've gone so much worse." Blake said.

"Agreed. Let's keep moving." Jaune said.

"Anybody got a count of dead grimm?" Ren asked.

"I counted maybe, 30 to 40 dead grimm. Why?" Jaune asked.

"A typical beowolf pack out here usually has about 30 to 50." Ren answered. Jaune quickly stopped dead in his tracks.

"And there's two more packs. Plus omegas with possible Ursas. We're too exposed." He said. Weiss was not amused anymore.

"And who decided to give you authority?" He turned to face her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No one. I can advise your team leader, seeing how no one else is speaking. I'm stating we're too exposed. Unless you have something to add, please, speak up." Jaune said. She said nothing.

"Can we please stop fighting?" Yang asked. "And he's right. If all of those Grimm attacked at once, I don't rate our chances very high."

"What if we went back to landing zone?" Ruby asked.

"That might do. We would need some solid high ground." Jaune said. "Tosh, is there any solid high ground near you?"

" _There's some large rocks nearby. Why?"_ Tosh asked.

"We may fall back to the landing zone. Also, new intel update, grimm packs in the area numbers between 30 and 50, and there's at least two more out here with us."

" _Shit. Alright, we'll find some defensive positions."_ Tosh said.

"Ok then Ruby, what now?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe we should start heading back, maybe there's high ground between here and there." She said.

"Then let's get going." Jaune said. However, a low growl came from behind them. Turning around, they were met with the sight of a heavily armored beowolf. "Speaking of the omega,"

The omega level beowolf looks like a typical beowolf, however, it has deathstalker strength armor covering more of its body.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked as she's loading Ember Celica.

"We need to end this fight as quickly as possible. The longer this goes on, the more damage it'll do." Ren said.

"I imagine you have experience fighting this thing?" Jaune asked.

"A little. Once." Ren said.

"A little experience is better than none." Jaune said, unaware of the irony. The eight were charged by the omega. Weiss attempted to freeze its feet, but it dodged out of the glyph before it froze. Jaune was the most forward of the eight of them. He used his jump boost to get above the omega and unloaded all five shots into the top of the beowulf's head. However, despite its weaker armor, the shots only really seemed to piss it off more. Seeing how it charged him down first. Jaune was more mobile than it, though. The omega may have been fast in a straight line, it couldn't turn itself very quickly.

Jaune was replaced by Ruby, Blake, and Nora. Blake attempted to trap it using her own weapon, but encountered the same problem as Weiss did: it was very fast in a straight line. Nora came in with a sideways swing with her hammer and connected with the face of the omega, sending it into a bunch of trees. Ruby tried to snipe any weak points in the armor, with some success, but no major damage. Yang and Ren charged forward, however, the omega simply swiped them away. Then Jaune got an idea.

"Hey Nora, hand me one of your grenades." Jaune said.

"Why?" She asked as she tossed him one.

"Just watch, the rest you, keep me covered." Jaune said. The other six nodded and charged forwards and attempted to distract the omega for Jaune and Nora. "Now to answer your question, I'm gonna put a C4 detonator on it, to allow me to detonate it on command." He was explaining, as he was opening the grenade and putting the detonator inside. "And done."

Jaune looked back up to Weiss and Ren get tossed in Pyrrha and Blake by the omega, Ruby was in a tree shooting at it and Yang was charging it back down.

"You think you can open its mouth for me?"

"Can I break its legs?" Nora asked.

"Whatever you need to do to get its mouth open." Jaune replied, allowing Nora to give the biggest shit eating grin she could give. She and Jaune quickly charged forwards. Jaune was slightly ahead, making him the first target, he uses his jump boost to get above its swings allowing to Nora to hit its legs. A bone crushing sound could be heard from the omega, causing it to scream. Jaune took this as his cue and charged the omega again. However, he takes a hit. The omega glances his right arm, however, he ignores any pain and forces the grenade into the omega's mouth.

The omega throws him off it and into the collecting group of students. With the help of Ruby, he was back on his feet. Looking down at his command activator, he detonates the C4 primer, causing the grenade to explode, killing the omega instantly. Now he had to look at his arm. Looking at his right arm, he sees it cut through his uniform and into his arm. The cut itself was a bit shallow but wasn't bleeding profusely.

"Remind to take care of this when we get back to the bullhead." Jaune said.

"Got it." Ruby said. Even they weren't showing it, they were shocked to see Jaune so easily injured.

"What happened to your aura? You had it active when you disappeared." Pyrrha said.

"I never had it activated. Shit, I didn't even know what it was when we got here." Jaune said.

"That's bullshit! Pyrrha unlocked your aura for you!" Yang yelled.

"Language!" Ruby yelled.

"If it was so important, then why don't I remember it then?" Jaune asked. While they were yelling at each other, they had walked on over to the bullhead and Tosh and Trace.

"Jesus christ Arc, what did you do to yourself?" Trace asked.

"Had a run in with an omega." He answered.

"I'll get the trauma kit." Trace said.

"Tell me you at least killed it." Tosh said.

"Oh, it's dead alright." Jaune replied.

"Good. So there are the other beowolf packs." Trace said, pointing to several dozen degrading beowolf corpses.

"Well, is the mission over?" Jaune asked. As if on cue, another omega came out. Jaune felt someone smack him on the back of the head.

"You had to say something." Tosh said as he's grabbing a stinger. Waiting for the omega to roar at them, he fires at the omega's mouth and kills it instantly.

"Anymore?" Nora asked.

"Nyet. Let's go." Tosh said.

So, how was this for a revision? So, I've been thinking of which story I will be working on, and that will be the Turian/Militia War. Be ready for that chapter.


End file.
